


Empowerment

by AttackOnFabulous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Mafia AU, Multi, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Smutty in the butty in later chapters, This fic is going to be a goddamn trainwreck, Winmin but they're not going to have featured chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFabulous/pseuds/AttackOnFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omega Breeding Organisation has been home to many Omega for generations, they're kept in these walls to keep them safe, to stop all the tainted and impurities of the outside world from reaching them. </p><p>Or at least, that's what we've all been led to believe. A book stolen by Armin twists my entire perspective of this wretched place upside down, and now there is nothing I crave more than the outside world that the organisation tries to hard to keep me from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empowerment

“Good morning out precious omega! Today is the 5th of October, 2030! Reminder that it’s the start of Lucas, Arnold, Megan, James, Sophie, Jessica and Carlos’ heat cycles today! Please avoid coming into contact with them! The Alphas are to come in tomorrow, ensure you’re clean and have taken the medication required before the line up tomorrow. All of our love, The Omega Breeding Organisation.’

“Good mor-“ 

Slam

I shove my fist in the irritable speaker blasting out the same repetitive message, the only change being the date and whose heat cycles have started. It’s annoying to say the least, but it’s the only part of this place that I would consider annoying.

This place?  
It’s nothing but pure heaven.

The Beta staff that tend to us ensure we have the best diet, as much tender loving care as we want, allow us to have incredible facilities like an indoor pool, an indoor entertainment room, indoor gym, indoor track, indoor football field. Though it’s all indoors, I don’t mind it at all.

We’re taught how to speak, not to write, that’s the job of an Alpha and something Omega like myself should never be concerned over. It made sense not to teach it us, why should we slave over decoding a bunch of strung together letters when an Alpha can read it for us? We could be spending such time creating dishes for them to eat, as a thanks for them constantly protecting us and treating us well.

I’m so lucky to be here, so very lucky to be an Omega.

My best friend, Armin told me many stories of the outside world. Unlike myself, he wasn’t raised here since birth; he was brought in when he and I were both seven. I instantly clung onto him, because although the outside world is despicable, it amazed me to think he survived living in such an abominable place for seven entire years. He tells me fairy tales of the outside world, they’re fairy tales because although I’d love to believe the lands Armin tells me about, they’re fictional. The Beta’s taught us of how wretched the place is, how special we are and how well we’ll be rewarded for pleasing our Alpha’s. 

I want to please my Alpha more than anything and I personally cannot wait to satisfy them. Mina always tells me about how they’ll protect me from all the horrid manipulative people in the world. Some of the outside world stupidly try and grant authority to Omega, it’s outrageous. We’re not supposed to lead; we’re to please our Alpha. 

Armin’s ideals fascinate me. His stories of fable capture my fullest interest, and I’m in amazement because Armin _can read_. I was scared at first, when he pulled out this thick wad of paper threaded together with leather, we’re not allowed books, it’s forbidden. I was going to cry out, report him for potentially upsetting the balance but then he began to read what was inside.

Masses upon masses of salt water, entire countries filled with sand, land masses pressurised together to form large, rocky lumps, even hills that spit liquid fire. I was so entranced by the world, this small information that this blond boy was telling me. It’s all doesn’t exist, I know that, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to see such promised sights for myself.

Knock knock

“Eren? You awake? It’s time for breakfast; please make your way down to the Food Hall.” The voice is muffled but I can already tell who it is. It’s Mina, she’s practically my mother since she had raised me from birth, in fact I’m certain that she is, although I’ve been told many times never to ask about my origin, that it’s something that will only taint me, so I don’t. 

“I’m coming now, Mina!” I stretch and roll out of bed, slipping on some slippers and rushing to open the door to be greeted by her warm smile and dark, ebony hair. “G’morning!” 

Her eyes crinkle as her smile widens. 

“Good morning to you too, Eren.”

_______

 

After collecting an assortment of yogurts and berries for breakfast, I seek out my usual seat to find none other than my blue-eyed companion. He has his vision focused on his lap so it comes to a surprise when I slap my tray down on the table, grinning as I flop down opposite him. Blond hair bobs as his sapphire eyes flicker up to make contact with my own, confusion flashing in them for a second before turning into recognition and endearment.

“Good morning, Eren!” his arms shift some under the table. I grin wider as I lean over the table, clapsing my hands on both of his shoulders. 

“Hey, Armin, whatcha got under there?”

His hands instantly slap over my mouth, eyes desperate as he hurriedly shushes me. I shut up right away and slowly move my arms off of him, sacred that any sudden movement will cause him to freak. He quickly looks around the Food Hall, the beta’s on the centre table being his full attention until he sighs with relief and takes his hands away.

“Do I even try to ask again?”

He places his index finger over his lips, giving me a serious look before sitting up. He’s using his cardigan to hide something as large as his chest. Without a word he stands, motioning for me to follow we both stumble out of the Food Hall. My concoction of Yoghurt and berries can wait, because past Armin’s anxiousness to be caught with whatever it is he had, there is a flame behind his blue orbs. Armin being angry is unheard of, the only time I have seen him so angry was during literature when he was outraged to find that we wouldn’t be reading or writing anything, only listening to what the Beta’s lectures.

We end up back in my room; he locks my door and instantly goes about checking all of the mirrors, tisking when he places his finger against the one above my dresser. He shuffles into the bathroom, doing the same to all the mirrors there and thoroughly inspecting each corner and behind every picture. 

“Armin?”  
He turns, grabbing my arm and yanking me into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind us and letting out a sigh of relief.

“There doesn’t appear to be any two-way mirrors, hidden microphones or cameras in here. There’s a two-way mirror above your dresser though, make sure to cover it up if you don’t want the manipulators to see anything, god they’re creepy.”

“Armin, what’s all this about?” I try and move away from his uncomfortable remarks. I doubt the OBO would go so far to monitor us, and if they did it would be for good reason, to protect us, but I learnt over the years that such reasoning doesn’t work with Armin.

Armin pulls out what he was hiding, it’s nothing other than a book and I can understand why he was so secretive about it, if found with this it would be removed, kept under tight lock and key and Armin would have to suffer through weeks of ‘Learning Time’.

I’ve only attended it once when I questioned an Alpha during viewing; I didn’t know any better at the time and asked why the Alpha needed to see us all naked. I was quickly removed from viewing and given ‘Learning Time’ which consisted of hours of questions until you gave the correct answer. It’s okay now though, I understand that it was for my own good.

He slams the book down on the tiles angrily, wrenching the cover open and hastily ruffling through the pages until he land somewhere near the centre, glaring at the symbols that make up words.

“It says ‘Omega Breeding Organisation: Titan Strategy’. Now please allow me to read one of the sections scribbled in here: ‘As high authority in the Military Police, Governors of Maria, Sina and Rose, we declare a knew _breeding system_ to be known as the OBO (Omega Breeding Organisation), which shall consist of only pure breed Omega with 100% fertility rate along with their other more ‘feral’ traits. Test will be conducted to ever Omega born to categorise them, if confirmed a pure breed they are to be placed into the facility and raised under Government education” his voice became more aggressive and punctuated the more he read. 

“The Omega will be taught only to please an Alpha, the perfect and most ideal Omega for our new society, this will eventually introduce more breeding of the perfect Omega and they’ll soon become the main population, overthrowing the previous, more stubborn Omega with a mild 50% fertility rate. We ensure that they are raised to be docile, serving of only their Alpha and should they decide to rebel, then there is nothing to fear as they would have not been taught the basic necessities of living, meaning they’ll return willing and-“

“Armin, stop it!” I grab the book from him and clutch it towards me, glaring at my friend when he tries to reach back for it.

“Stop it?! Did you not just hear what I dictated? This is all bundle of lies created by the Government, they have every intention of making us an inferior rate. This was written in 1940, Eren! There have been generations that have already been brainwashed by this! Your mother could-“

“Mina wouldn’t do that to me! She cares about me and wouldn’t make me some government...play thing!”

“Mina isn’t your mother, Eren! Mina is a beta hired by the government to treat you kindly. Your mother is out there, your father is out there. They probably never even got a chance to see their own son because the goddamn corrupt system took you away from them, doesn’t that sicken you?”

“Then what the hell have I been taught all my life?!”

“ _LIES!_ ” 

A stiff silence falls between us both as we take in each other’s words. Is what he’s saying true? Impossible. But, it would explain a lot of my thoughts, it would explain why I look nothing like Mina, why I was never taught how to read or write, why _everything_ is indoors. If this is the work of a shady government, then it would explain their want to keep us cooped up.

But then, this could all be a hoax, someone wrote this as a twisted joke to make people like me suffer. No, Armin has brought me many books like this, telling me how he stole them all from the Beta’s offices. For these books to be kept so close to Beta, for them all to have extremely similar contents. This isn’t a coincidence, meaning…

“You’re right, everything here, it’s just a lie.”

Armin hums and nods, though saddened. I can tell he’s wanted me to know, he wanted to clear my own head, but he didn’t want to do it quite so violently. 

“Tomorrow.” He starts, I look up to give him my undivided attention “Tomorrow is viewing day, those filthy Alpha will be coming, I know this sounds repulsive but if you can, get one to take you home.”

“What?! You’re expecting me to be A-OK with being taken home by some lying bastard? You said it’s the government, right? So, they’re in on it! I can’t do that, Armin! We need to find a way to get out of here!”

“Don’t you think being taken home by someone Government related is the quickest way out of here? Just go with it, swallow your need to wrench and get cosy to them, and ensure they’re so drunk that they can’t even register their own voice. Do it tomorrow night and I’ll meet up with you once we’ve busted out wherever we’re taken. We’ll be close by each other, I’m sure of it.”

I look at him is disbelief.

“That’s our plan?”

Armin gave me the most determine facial expression I have ever seen on the boy; he’s more than willing to put everything on this risky barely worthwhile idea. He’s expecting me to go along with it, which of course, I have every intention of doing.

I smile up at him, “Then from tomorrow night, we start our lives as free Omega.”


End file.
